1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of roadside gutters. More particularly, the invention pertains to improving driving conditions for crossing driveway gutters through the use of flexible filler mats.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to the cross-section of FIG. 1 and the picture of FIG. 5, a driveway typically slopes downward from a parking area or garage, through a cut in the curb, down to a street. The driveway usually has a layer of asphalt (7) over layers of binder (8), stone (9) and compacted sub-base soil (10). The street usually has a surface layer (5) of asphalt or concrete over a sub-base (6).
In many cases a gutter (4), usually prefabricated of concrete, separates the driveway surface (7) and the road surface (5). The gutter has a depressed surface (16) which serves to guide water down the roadside to storm sewers, drywells or drains or the like.
The typical driveway gutter (4) presents a problem for drivers, frequently causing drivers to slow down upon approaching the transition between the roadway and the driveway, and often causing undue bumping of the vehicle upon entering or exiting the driveway, because of the gutter. FIG. 5 shows a picture of a car (51), with its front tire (20) dropping down into the gutter (4) between roadway (5) and driveway (7).
In particular, where the gutter (4) is made of concrete, which is very hard, and the driveway surface (7) is asphalt, which is relatively soft, this difference in material strength results in damage to the driveway, due to undue wear from vehicles entering the driveway, bumping the gutter (4) and subsequently pounding on the driveway pavement (7).
Temporary ramps are known, for bridging between a road surface and a curb. Kuykendall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,422, shows such a ramp. Curbs are not gutters—gutters are horizontal, with a depressed surface for rainwater, curbs extend upward vertically, or possibly at a steep angle as shown in Kuykendall's figures. Ramps for bridging curbs must of necessity be rigid, or they would simply collapse and not perform their function as a ramp. Kuykendall's ramp is made of rigid material (ABS plastic), with a flat planar upper surface having raised treads, and a rigid support member extending down to the curb from the lower surface of the ramp. The support member holds the ramp up, so that the ramp is always supported rigidly in place while leaning against the steep curb.
Also known are various configurations of speed bumps, either integral with or permanently or reversibly affixed to the roadway, which commonly are used as a physical obstruction to encourage drivers to proceed slowly, such as in parking lots or other areas with high pedestrian traffic. Such speed bumps are sometimes prefabricated of heavy rubber with a flat bottom and a domed top.